Birthday
by Tamiko Tsuki
Summary: Tobias Eaton is the son of the person, Evelyn who helped demolish the fences and factions system after the war. Everyone lives peacefully together and is helping each other to settle down. It is the 4th of April 2014, Tobias's Birthday yet Tris as his girlfriend forgotten about it until she saw the date on the clock. What will happen? One shot story. Rated T for language and others


Birthday

Disclaimer! I do not own anything from this fanfiction apart from the idea, plot and or story line~~

Thank you! All the characters and every other thing belongs to Veronica Roth~ Thank you~

Hope you enjoy reading my story! :)

* * *

Birthday

Normal P.O.V

Tris woke up from her deep and peaceful sleep in a daze while looking like she's been through death a minute ago. She slowly drags her feet off the bed and stagger towards the kitchen, wanting a cup of coffee to wake her up fully. In the process of making a cup of coffee, she also made a mess on her kitchen's table top as she did everything with an unsteady hand. Without caring, she went back to her room while having a slip on the coffee.

'Urgh. It's too bitter. How can Tobias stand and drink this every day? I only drink it once in a while, in the morning to wake myself up… Plus I always put at least 2 ½ spoon of sugar in but I couldn't be bothered to do it today. So I guess I just had a taste of what he normally drinks. I wonder why he likes it so much…' She thought to herself.

Sighing to herself as she couldn't come up with an answer, she gave up and started washing up to prepare for the meet up with the group. After she finished washing up (Brush her teeth, wash her face etc.) she saw how messy her hair is and she isn't bothered to spend 30 minute to brush it therefore she thought that showering is the best and quickest solution to it.

– After 5 Minute –

'Now that I finished showering, what should I wear?' Tris ponder around her wardrobe.

There are a range of different styles and colours of clothes thanks to Christina who is really particular about fashion, especially about Tris's fashion since she didn't really like some of Tris's clothing or style. Tris though, didn't change her fashion style or sense based on Christina because she thought that it is her who is going to wear the clothes not Christina thus she will wear what she likes to wear not what others or Christina thought was good. Although that being said, Christina and Tris still went on a shopping spree, buying many wonderful clothes that both of them agreed on and some clothes that's just because Tris liked it.

"I guess today I will just wear whatever because I feel like it even though Christina is probably going to lecture me about it." Tris mumbled to herself, making random weird faces. She got out a red and white checker top, blue ripped shorts with black boots as her outfit. For her accessories, she took a wallet chain and clipped it on her shorts just for fun, a long necklace with about 12 keys on it and the stars earrings she got from Tobias for her birthday. Just as Tris finished dressing on the outfit she created, the doorbell rang and several loud knocks was heard. Well maybe not knocks anymore, it is pounding on the door like the person outside is trying to tear down the house.

"Coming! Gosh will you stop punching my door? It's like you are trying to kill it!" Tris shouted in response to the knocks while rushing towards the entrance. After Tris's exclaimed, the pounding on the door stopped and it became silence.

'I bet it's Christina or Uriah because this is definitely something they will do.' Tris predicted as she opened the door. Once she opened the door, she came to see Christina leaning against the wall waiting to go in with about 100 bags surrounding her. 'Hahaha bingo! It is Christina~! Why am I so surprised?' Tris thought sarcastically.

"What are you doing so early? Are you trying to rip my house apart or something?" Tris questioned Christina with a blank face to show that she isn't impressed.

"Early? EARLY YOU SAID? IT IS 8 AM IN THE MORNING AND YOU CALLED THAT EARLY?" Christina shouted in Tris's face.

"Well yes. 8 am in the morning is actually quiet early for you. For me or others it isn't but for you? Yes."

"Urgh fine you are right. I usually don't wake up anytime earlier than 9." Christina admitted while Tris nodded as she confessed.

"Good to know that you know how late you usually wake up~"

"Well I need my beauty sleep ok? Nothing wrong about that! Also I'm not here for this talk! Come on~! Help me bring these bags into your place and let me in!"

"K. At your command Princess Christina" Tris said while bowing to show 'respect'.

"Good that you know your position peasant." Christina said with her head held high.

Tris rolled her eyes and both of them started laughing at their own actions. After laughing for a minute or two, they started settling down and moving the bags into Tris's living room. But, in the mid of moving the last bag, Tris noticed the date on the clock as it read 4th April 2014. The 4th of April is Tobias birthday and Tris just noticed it! She feels so bad and guilty for not remembering Tobias's birthday and didn't get him a present… also, Christina being here is probably for his birthday.

"So what's up with these bags?" Tris asked to confirm.

"These bags? Inside there are all the things needed to help me glamour you for Tobias's Party!"

"Ahh I see~" Tris totally forgot about that as well but you couldn't blame her because she's been busy helping out other people settling down. "But I think what I'm wearing is good enough…."

"No. You are right, what you wearing now are good, in fact I like the style and that coming from me with your fashion mix match is rare! But what I mean is the formal part. You need to wear a dress with high heels and makeups and jewelleries! Remember that Tobias is now a rich kid son? He is the only child of that person, who 'made' the factions society to be demolished and everyone can live in the world normally, without the fences?"

"Yes, Yes I do and I know! How could I forget his mother? The person up till now still objects us dating!" Tris said in an annoyed tone.

"– Sigh – She seems to only hate you within our group and you dating Tobias seems to makes her hate you more. I mean she gets along with everyone in the group normally and I think she is trying to make me or any other girl really, to break the two of you up and date him. Which can be really annoying because, well just because." Christina stated

"Just because. Eh? That's so like you." Tris chuckled.

"Well anyway these bags here are going to help me transform you into a delicate pretty little person instead of you always running and you know, like a tomboy."

"Yea, Yea, whatever."

"So let's get you started! Oh actually before that, what is your present for Tobias?" Christina asked with excitement.

Tris panic as she hopped that this question wouldn't pop up between their conversations because she doesn't have an answer but lying to her best friend seems despicable but there is no choice. She will have to lie to Christina or else Tris is going to have a living hell from her.

"Ummm to be honest, I already chose his present but I didn't have a chance to buy it because it was out of stock… Also his present I have in mind is a pack where 2 of it have to be given later on and prepare today as well."

"Ohhh… What is it?"

"I'm not going to tell you! It his present and a surprise for him! So why should I tell you?"

"Haha so suspicious… Are you going to give him your 'first' today?"

Tris blushes like a tomato red when Christina said that because she never thought of it and of course, Tris still have that fear of intimacy with anyone, especially her lover, Tobias because she might 'stuff up' or so she thinks.

"NO! Why would you suggest that? I mean like seriously, you know I have that fear of intimacy so stop teasing me about it ok?! By the angel, seriously."

"Hahaha ok, ok. I will stop for now. Anyway, so you are saying you need half of today's time to get his present fully ready?"

"Yea…" Tris agreed shyly.

"Ok fine. Since it's only 8:15 am I will give you half the day. Tobias's party goes from 8 pm to 12 midnight, and I need about 4 hours to work on you and about 1 hour for myself so be back by 3 pm ok?"

"Sure! Thank you sooooo much Christina! I love you so much! One question though, why do I need to have 4 hours and you only need to have 1 hour?"

"Ewwwwww too mushy, but yea I love you too haha. And that's because you are troublesome and I already know what to do to myself."

"Ok whatever you say. Byeeeee" Tris shouted as she rushes out the door.

"Be back by 3pm! Or else I will kill you!" Tris heard Christina shouted as she continues running because she needs every minute she can get.

– At the mall –

Tris wonder around the all wondering what she should get Tobias because she absolutely has no clue. She knows that she will be cooking for him and baking a chocolate cake for him but she also need a present and she is hopeless at that like she is hopeless at cooking. After wondering the mall for 15 minutes, she stumbles upon a matching couple scarfs and she thought it is a nice idea since it is getting colder recently. Tris ends up getting a white matching couple scarfs and a butterfly knife for him. After getting and wrapping his presents, Tris go on and brought all the ingredients she needs to cook a decent meal and a delicious chocolate cake. Tris knew that her cooking isn't that good that's why she practiced quite a lot before hand and also she knew that her chocolate cake couldn't beat the dauntless cake but she have to make it. Just for him. All she can hope for now is that she doesn't stuff up and Tobias will like it.

– After 30 minutes –

Tris arrived at Tobias's hous – mansion to start preparing to cook and bake for hm. She was thinking about doing it at her house but it will be too much trouble to transport it and to have Christina nagging her about it. Therefore she thought it would be better if she prepare and cook at Tobias's place straightaway because she's been there before and she knows that Tobias wouldn't be home until around 6pm from the entire family stuff thing. Tris rang the doorbell and the servants let her in as they knew Tris is Tobias's girlfriend, plus they all like Tris.

"Would you mind if I use the kitchen? I want to prepare a meal and a cake for Tobias." Tris asked the butlers and maids.

"Sure! Of course you can use the Kitchen! But there will be a limited amount of space because the chefs are doing the food for the party later. Which remind me, will you be here Tris?" asked the maid head, Joyla.

"Oh that's fine and yes I will be there. Thank you for the space" Tris replied formally because in the mansion she needs to be formal to show that she respects them. Although that is the case, during private times Tris and everyone else always talks casually and have fun.

Without further ado, Tris quickly go to the kitchen and do all the preparation which ends up taking an hour, longer than she thought it would be. Some chefs gave Tris looks as she was preparing because they thought it was disgusting that she is cooking something so slack and simple for their 'master' Tobias. Tris didn't really mind though because she knows that the dishes she is making isn't one of the best and after all it is her cooking so it wouldn't be any better. But again even though she know it is true, she didn't let it get to her and put her down. She wants to do this for Tobias, she wants him to eat her cooking.. She doesn't know why but she does.

– After 1 hour –

Tris finally finished cooking the meals and started baking.

– After 1 hour –

Tris finally finished baking the chocolate cake and she was glad that she didn't stuff up. She checked the clock on the wall and just realised that it was 11 am. She started packing up and washing all the utensils she used so she could prepare the room that she and Tobias are going to have the meal in.

– After 30 minutes –

Now that Tris had finished preparing all the food, cake, and drinks as she also decorated the room with 'Happy Birthday' stuff, she decided to go to the hall or ballroom to see how it was going. As she was going to the ballroom, she passed a Music room and Tris started wondering how Tobias and his mum could afford all these wonderful things that she wish she have. She hesitated going to the ballroom and the temptation to go inside the Music room is too much, but in the end she defeated her own desires and proceeded to the ballroom. She spend about another 30 minutes helping the maids and butler to set up the ballroom and make sure everything looks about right because she wanted Tobias to have a good birthday even though she has no privileges to command people. As Tris was leaving, she checked the time and it was exactly 12 noon so she thought she should practise her second present to Tobias. Singing. She took a mike from the control room and just started testing it out.

"Testing mike, 1, 2, 3." She announced as everyone turned towards her with a thumps up. It means that everyone can hear her even if she is at the front of the stage and the rest of the people are at the end of the hall. She didn't decide what song she was going sing beforehand but the first song she thought she should sing was Girlfriend, thus it becomes what she is going to sing for him.

– Time Skip –

"Oh Crap! It's 2:59 and I'm only half way home! Better run as fast as I can or else Christina is really going to kill me." Tris said to herself as she's sprinting home.

"Ok. I just made it! Phew." Tris sighed in relieve.

"No you didn't" Christina announced while looking at her all expensive Prada watch and strolling out of Tris's room.

"Come on! It's only 1 minute?!"

"Yea, Yea, whatever. Still late~! We should really get you started... You look like you just came out of the dumpster..."

"Hey!"

"COME ON! We need to do this. Okay?" She asked while holding a towel on her hand for Tris to take and have a shower.

"Okay." Tris agreed while taking the towel off Christina's hand.

End of Normal P.O.V

– Time Skip to party time –

Tobias's P.O.V

Sigh. Now that I'm back home, I don't get to rest instead I have to dress up all formal and entertain these entire guests my mother invited for my 'birthday party'. Really all I wanted was to celebrate with my friends all day and then have a cake with my mum and that's it. But no, even though I'm 20 today, I don't get the choice of how to celebrate my birthday because I am Tobias Eaton and my mum is Evelyn Johnson. Worst come to worst is that my mum doesn't like Tris but I don't care. She can control and do whatever she wants with me but she can't choose who love or not. I love Tris and that's that, no changing it. Thank god for Uriah being here with me right now or else I will be bored to death and probably just run for it. But as we're talking, suddenly there is a sound of doors opening and many people gasping at what they saw. Not what. It's who they saw. I turned and saw the reasons why people are gasping. It is because Tris and Christina made a grand entrance, with their walk, their dresses and just them overall. They both wore different dresses with different styles of makeup and fashion. Their aura is completely different too yet both of them are just the most beautiful people ever. Christina is pretty but not as much as Tris because to me Tris is the only that is the most beautiful and pretty person in the universe and matters the most to me.

As I stare at Tris, I also noticed that there are a lot of guys gawking at her too which means they want a death wish. I will gladly give them that death wish but I couldn't, not now so I glared at them as I approach Tris. I took her by the waist and continued glaring at all the other guys; many of them stop and avert their attentions elsewhere as they don't want to die. For once they did something right.

"Hey" I said because I couldn't think of anything else.

"Hey back~ too stunned by my appearance?" She said mischievously

"Haha if I say yes will you believe?"

"Lol maybe? Haha"

"Do you know how much time and effort I put in her?" Christina butts in.

"Yes, yes, you did put a lot effort in. Thank you. I'm really grateful." Tris admitted.

"Thank you Christina." I said truthfully.

"Sure no problem~ She's all yours" She said out loud but then whispered "Let's see if you can cure her fear" I started going a little red but I return my composure only to see Christina smirking and walking away to Uriah who is also smirking at me. One day, I will get them back.

Without caring about them anymore, I talked to Tris like we always do with jokes, with seriousness, with fun and now with compliments as well. Most of the compliment I gave to Tris is how striking her looks are and her compliments for me are usually how lovely I look in a tuxedo. After 10 minutes, two women started approaching us and I have a really bad feeling about this.

End of Tobias's P.O.V

Tris's P.O.V

Urgh. Tobias's Mum, Evelyn and this other women who looks way prettier than me are approaching us and I really don't like it. Tobias and I are having a great time and I'm sure this will ruin it.

"Hello Tobias and Tris." Evelyn greeted formally that it gives me goose bumps.

"Hm. Hey mum." Tobias greeted back.

"Good evening Ms Johnson." I greeted with a curtsey. I greeted Evelyn so formally I don't think it's me anymore. Urgh this is the first and last time I will greet her like this. Everyone around us who can hear and see me look at me weirdly because I'm Tris Prior and Tris Prior doesn't speak formally nor have the attitude to bow or anything. Even Tobias and Evelyn are taken aback.

"Ahem, evening~ I would like to introduce you to this pretty lady named Rine who is turning 20 this year as well! Also Tobias, I would like you to talk and get to know Rine real well because you two are engaged! Tris, you look wonderful, unlike how you usually look and I know you are great friends with Tobias but would you mind giving them some alone time?" Evelyn broadcasted all of the sudden.

"WHAT? MOTHER WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M ENGAGED TO RINE? No offence to you Rine but TRIS IS THE PRETTIEST PERSON AND IS THE ONLY PERSON I WILL EVER BE ENGAGED TO." Tobias bellowed.

Everyone soon changed their attentions to what is happening between Tobias, Rine, Evelyn and I. Tobias's and my friends – Uriah, Will, Al, Marlene, Christina, etc – catch on to what is happening or had overheard our conversation before started protesting about the engagement and helping me. Weird thing is, I didn't protest nor do I have any feeling/emotions about this. Somehow it seems normal to me that something like this will happen. In the end it's always going to be Evelyn against our relationship and other women trying to steal his heart. Well without caring anymore I just decided to present Tobias with his first present. I ignored everyone looks and speaking over the top of each other by walking straight pass them to take the microphone. Nobody noticed me doing this as they are too occupied by the argument going on, everyone expect Uriah. Uriah noticed what I'm doing and quickly stopped me. He told me he knows that I'm going to sing a song for Tobias as my birthday present to him but before I do that he say he is going to sing as well and he should go first to bring the atmosphere going. I just went along with it not really minding when I sing my song.

* * *

(Lyrics are bold, thoughts are normal font)

Song: For your Entertainment by Adam Lambert

He just took the mike and started singing as the music plays, no introduction what so ever. Just like Uriah really.

**So hot out of the box  
Can we pick up the pace  
Turn it up, heat it up  
I need to be entertained  
Push the limit, are you with it?  
Baby don't be afraid**

**Imma hurt you real good baby**

He said that he was going around the room with his seductive smile that captured almost every girl's heart.

**Let's go it's my show, baby, do what I say  
Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display  
I told you, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed  
Give it to ya til you're screamin' my name**

**No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way you'll ring the alarm  
So hold on until it's over**

**Oh!  
Do you know what you got into  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment Oh!  
I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
But I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment  
'Sall right  
You'll be fine  
Baby I'm in control  
Take the pain  
Take the pleasure  
I'm the master of both  
Close your eyes, not your mind  
Let me into your soul  
I'm gonna work it 'til you're totally blown**

**No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way you'll ring the alarm  
So hold on 'til it's over**

**Oh!  
Do you know what you got into  
Can you handle what I am about to do  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment Oh I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
But I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment Oh  
Do you like what you see?  
Oh  
Let me entertain ya 'til you scream**

**Oh!  
Do you know what you got into  
Can you handle what I am about to do  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment Oh!  
I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
But I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment **

* * *

As he finished his song I thought that it was just like him to sing something like that for someone's birthday especially for Tobias's… Hahaha it feel so good to see that someone is not afraid of Evelyn and dared to do something like this because this can be considered as a 'going against' actions. It's my turn I guess~ Hehehhe really got the atmosphere going.

* * *

(Lyrics are bold, thoughts are normal font)

Song: Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne

I took the mike and thought I should have an introduction because, well seems weird not having one so yea.

"So after that wonderful singing, I thought I couldn't lose to him right? After all I am Tris Prior. Secondly, Evelyn you get your wish because Tobias since you has engagement going on we are over" I broadcasted. "Thus, everyone please enjoy my singing! On the side note, this is one of our birthday present Tobias."

**Hey! Hey! You! You! **

I sang as I point at Rine who is Tobias's 'girlfriend'

**I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way! **

Nope. I don't like Rine at all.

**I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me**

You do don't you? Haha dw I like you too! Hehe

**No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive**

I sang while walking around him and giving weird looks to the girl. I ended up winking at Tobias.

**Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
(feel alright, feel alright, feel alright)  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah  
I'm the mother fuckin' princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
(know I'm right, know I'm right, know I'm right)  
She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
(And again and again and again)  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again! )  
Cause she's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
Oh  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?  
Oh**

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No Way No Way...  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No Way No Way...  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No Way No Way...  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No Way No Way Hey Hey...**

* * *

"Hahahaha yup that's it! I hope you enjoy my song and Tobias, I hope you like your present~" I winked at him

"Also Rine and Evelyn, I'm sorry but" I grabbed Tobias wrist and started running away from them and shouted, "TOBIAS IS MINE! I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE REST HAHAHAHAHA #YOLO"

We ran and ran till I bring him to the room I had decorated to celebrate his birthday. It's a room no one can find because it's really deep into the mansion additionally; I have the maid and butlers to help me. I turned to look at Tobias and noticed he had taken out his bow tie. He looks quite hot in a tuxedo with the top two buttons unbuttoned and bow taken off.

"What was that about?"

"Hahaha just some fun? Ish? I'm not sure.. I only planned the song to be sung as a birthday present the rest just happened today."

"Okay… Anyway you scared the hell out of me saying we are over…"

"Awww don't be worry Tob, we will always be together!"

"Hmmmm anyway, what is my other present?"

"How do you know?"

"Well you mentioned that the song is one of my present plus this room is decorated so it couldn't be for nothing?"

"Ok, ok, god. Your next present is coming up. Take a seat." I said as he took a seat in front of the table. I took the food and cake out of its hiding place and positioned it in front of him. He look surprised and that look gave me some satisfaction as I know that he thought I can't cook yet along bake.

"You cooked and baked this for me?"

"Yea, want it or not?"

"Yes, hell yeah!"

"Ok, here. Warning that the food might not be up to standard." I said as I give him the plates and cookery.

We ate the food I made and talk for quite a while about many things such as the future for us etc. Both of us thinks that no matter where we are, we will overcome all the obstacle coming towards us and we will always love each other. Tobias was really surprised and happy about the food I cooked just for him and the chocolate cake. He admitted it wasn't anything like the dauntless cake but it is still good and with that comment, it made me really happy.

"Lastly I have another actual present for you." I said suddenly as we are walking back to his room.

"What is it?" He asked with great curiosity.

"This." I gave him the bag I out the present in. He took it out and saw the matching couple scarfs which made him grin from ear to ear.

"I love this, thank you" He said as he wrapped it around his neck making me blush red. "Of course the butterfly knife as well."

The moment was perfect as we're in front of his room by the door. He leaned in and we kissed. It was sweet, nice and has lots of passion in it. It lasted for minutes until we are both out of breaths. We take a few breaths and kissed again.

"Do you want to take it inside?" He asked as things are getting heat up between us. "I wouldn't do anything you don't want me to." He said again as he knows my fear.

"It's alright. I trust you Tobias and I love you. I want to be with you forever." I replied with my shorten breaths. I guess I will have one of my fears cured today.

* * *

Author's Note

This One shot is done! This story is inspired by the date 4/4/2014~ Tobias's Day!

I know I uploaded it late but yea... It's up now! I hope you all like it!

Thank you for reading and please continue supporting me! It means a lot to me!

Thank you and I love you all! 3

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**Please tell me your thoughts on it and your opinions**

**I will change it accordingly! **

**Please leave a review as well!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Thank you so much again! xoxo**


End file.
